<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Original Trinity by JamieFletcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418166">The Original Trinity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieFletcher/pseuds/JamieFletcher'>JamieFletcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016), Macriley - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieFletcher/pseuds/JamieFletcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just like the old days for Mac, Riley and Jack when they find themselves on their own and trapped inside a prison against a group of mercenaries who are attempting to capture Riley’s old friend and former hacker, Kai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just Like Old Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been 2 weeks since Jack returned home and Mac and Riley announced their engagement to their friends. While Riley had lunch with her mom, showing off her engagement ring and Diane being all happy for her daughter, Jack was adjusting to being home and determined to go back to the Phoenix. With Mac’s help, Jack had settled in and finished up unboxing his stuff at his new place. After being away for a few years, Jack felt happy for once. He was home, Mac and Riley were together and engaged and the Phoenix team were still around, with Desi and Russ now part of it. Jack had yet to get know Russ but he knew he would have to eventually but not right now. Right now, all Jack wanted to do was relax and if there was a mission, it would just be him, Mac and Riley. Jack had longed missed the old days of him, his best friend and his special girl saving the world. After finishing up setting up Jack’s new place, Jack breathes a heavy sigh of relief, which Mac notices.</p><p>“You ok ?” Mac asks.</p><p>“Yeah man, it’s just I feel like myself again. I’m home. I have you, Riley and the others. I know i’ve been back for 2 weeks but it’s only just now that I feel complete. I missed you guys, you know ?” Jack admits.</p><p>“Yeah, we missed you too. We’ve had plenty of life and death situations where we wished you were here. But you’re here now and that’s all that matters.” Mac tells him.</p><p>“Thanks man. I appreciate you saying that.” Jack replies. They share hug afterwards. After hugging, Jack asks Mac about if he has decided who is going to be his best man for the wedding.</p><p>“So, have you decided who’s going to be your best man ?” Jack says with a smile pointing at himself, hinting that he is hoping Mac will choose him.</p><p>“Uh, I haven’t decided yet. Me and Riley have only been engaged for 2 weeks.” Mac says.</p><p>“So ?” Jack asks.</p><p>“Riley and I haven’t even discussed wedding plans yet and you’re already head of us.” Mac jokes.</p><p>“That’s why you got to start making decisions now, man. What food you gonna serve ? Where you gonna have the reception ? And the most important one of all for you to make; who’s gonna stand by your side at the aisle and throw you the best bachelor party ever ?” Jack tells him. Mac can see Jack’s smile on his face and he can’t help but crack a smile because of it. Before Mac can answer, he and Jack get a text from Matty.</p><p>“Get your asses to the War Room, now.” The text said.</p><p>“Looks like Matty needs us.” Mac says.</p><p>“Yep but this conversation isn’t over.” Jack says as he and Mac leave for the Phoenix.</p><p> </p><p>The Phoenix War Room...</p><p>Mac and Jack enter to see just Riley sitting on her own, who also got a text from Matty to come in.</p><p>“Hey, how was lunch with your mom ?” Mac says as he leans down and kisses Riley on the cheek. Riley smiles after receiving that kiss on her cheeks.</p><p>“It was good. She’s super happy and excited about our engagement. She’s probably more excited than we are.” Riley tells him.</p><p>“She isn’t the only one...” Mac informs her, pointing at Jack who is behind him.</p><p>“Now, come on you two. I can’t be excited for my best friend and my little girl getting married ? Jack asks.</p><p>“Yes, you can but you seem too excited.” Riley jokes.</p><p>“Well, excuse me for being in a happy mood.” Jack says.</p><p>“You’re going have to put that happy mood away for a while. We’ve got work to do.” Matty says behind Jack, making him jump.</p><p>“Jesus Matty ! Still scaring and surprising people out of nowhere, I see.” Jack says.</p><p>“Get back to being used to it, Dalton. It ain’t going away.” Matty teased him. Mac and Riley laugh as they missed the old days of Matty terrorising and teasing Jack.</p><p>“Where are the others ?” Mac asks.</p><p>“Bozer, Leanna, Desi and Russ are busy with other ops. Today, it will just be the three of you.” Matty says. Jack smacks his hands together in excitement.</p><p>“Hell yeah ! Just like the old days !” Jack shouts. Matty stares at him with her famous stare. Jack notices this and realises his mistake.</p><p>“Right, probably shouldn’t have done that. My bad... please continue.” Jack says quietly.</p><p>“Anyway, the three of you are heading to meet a contact in prison, who has information for us. We don’t know what it is exactly but she told us that it involves a private organisation who hires mercenaries. She won’t say anymore until she meets you person.” Matty informs them.</p><p>“Who’s she ?” Riley asks.</p><p>“Your old friend, Kai.” Matty tells her.</p><p>“Kai ?! You sure ?” Riley asks, being surprised.</p><p>“Yes and she will only talk to you, Riley. Get going.” Matty tells them.</p><p> </p><p>At the prison where Kai is being kept at...</p><p>Mac and Jack wait outside of the room while Riley enters to see Kai sitting down, cuffed to a table. Riley sits opposite her.</p><p>“Riley, it’s been a while. Good to see you.” Kai says.</p><p>“You too, Kai. How have you been ?” Riley asks her.</p><p>“I’ve been staying alive. Been keeping to myself. I hate it here but what else can you do ?” Kai replies. Riley knows where is she coming from. She spent 2 years of hell inside of prison, struggling to stay alive. She’s still thankful for the day Mac and Jack came to her and asked for her help. Her life changed for the better that day and she hoped if what Kai had was good enough for the Phoenix, then maybe Matty could do something about lowering Kai’s prison sentence or even better, releasing her and make her serve the rest of her sentence working for Phoenix, just like Riley did herself. Kai isn’t a bad person and her skill set could be useful at Phoenix. Kai notices Riley’s engagement ring on her finger.</p><p>“Woah, is that what I think it is ?!” Kai asks her. Riley nods with a smile.</p><p>“Riley Davis, never thought I would see you getting married. Congrats girl. Who’s the lucky man ?” Kai asks.</p><p>“It’s Mac.” Riley tells her.</p><p>“The blondie who you work with ? Not bad.” Kai says.</p><p>“Thanks. He and Jack are outside this room right now, so can we get down to business ? My boss says you have some information on a private organisation for us ?” Riley asks.</p><p>“I do. If I tell you what I know, can you do something about my current situation ?” Kai asks, lifting up her cuffs that are cuffed tight to the table.</p><p>“If it’s good, I’ll ask my boss if she can help you out. I promise. Now, what is it ?” Riley says.</p><p>“Ok, here it is. A few days before we dealt with Peyton taking out LA’s power grid, I was hired by a private organisation’s owner to locate a assassin. This guy they were looking for apparently killed the boss’s son, so he clearly wants revenge. They had no luck finding this guy. He seemed to just vanished off the face of the planet, so they decided to hire a hacker to locate him. They contacted me and offered the job, which I accepted. I thought it was just a simple job but after meeting with the main boss, I felt something was off. He seemed off edge and I didn’t like the way he was acting around me. It took me a few days but I did the job and managed to locate the guy. Because I felt something was off about him, I hacked into the company and found some disturbing stuff that they’ve done for several years. I put the info onto a hard drive with it being password protected. The hard drive is in a safe location that only I know. Before I told the guy where this assassin was, Peyton attacked LA’s power grid, so I ran and went into hiding, thinking the feds will immediate think it was me and will be looking for me. You found me and know the rest.” Kai tells her. Mac and Jack who are observing outside, look at each other. They wonder what info is on that hard drive and who this assassin was.</p><p>“Kai, who was this assassin they were after ?” Riley asks. Before she can answer, the prison’s alarm goes off. Mac and Jack look up at the alarm and then look behind them to see the security guards locking the gates and heading off to see what is the problem, trapping them so they can’t leave for the exit. Riley exits the room she was in and asks what’s going on. They hear gunfire coming from the exit’s location.</p><p>“Guys, that’s not good !” Jack says, getting his gun out.</p><p>“Mac, what’s happening over there ? The prison’s security alarm just went off.” Matty says over the comms.</p><p>“We don’t know but we just heard gunfire coming from the exit. Also, we’re trapped here.” Mac tells her.</p><p>“I’ve got a really bad feeling about this.” Jack says.</p><p>“Not the time for a Star Wars pun, Jack.” Mac replies.</p><p>Continued in the next chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prison Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac, Riley and Jack kept hearing gunfire and the screams of the prison’s security guards being killed coming from the exit. Whoever was shooting up the place was getting closer to where they were and Jack didn’t have enough ammo to take them all on. They heard Kai shout from the room she was in.</p><p>“Hey, guys ! What’s going on out there ?!” Kai shouted. Mac and Riley enter the room and Mac stands next to Kai, placing his hands on her cuffs.</p><p>“We don’t know exactly but we need to go now !” Mac informed her. Mac lets go of Kai’s cuffs and they are instantly unlocked.</p><p>“How did you...” Kai asks being confused. Mac shows he has a paperclip in his hand. He looks at Riley and winks at her.</p><p>“Ah, that takes me back.” Riley says with a smile.</p><p>The three of them exit the room with Jack still watching the exit. </p><p>“Guys, whoever is attacking the place has men all over the place. They are entering the prison from multiple locations. You need to move now !” Matty orders over the comms. Mac looks to his left to see a door. He, Riley and Kai head over to see the door is locked by a security scan from the over side.</p><p>“I won’t be able to hack that.” Riley tells him. Mac looks up to see sunlight passing through a window.</p><p>“True but we can use the sunlight to bypass the lock.” Mac replies. He kicks the top window  glass of the door, breaking it into pieces.</p><p>“Come again ?” Kai asks.</p><p>“This type of security lock can be bypassed using light if aimed directly at it. Unfortunately, my pocket knife isn’t big enough to reflect the light, so I’ll need something bigger...” Mac says, who then turns to Jack.</p><p>“Jack, I need to borrow your phone.” Mac asks.</p><p>“No, no, no ! Don’t you start that again ! You asking me to borrow my phone was one of the things I didn’t miss while I was away. All the years i’ve been away and not one person asked me to borrow my phone. Don’t break this streak now, man !” Jack pleads.</p><p>“Jack, you either give me your phone or we all die. Your choice.” Mac tells him. </p><p>“Son of a bitch...” Jack says as he passes his phone to Mac. Mac uses his pocket knife to break it open to take the screen of the phone and uses it as a mirror, to reflect the sunlight through the broken window glass of the door, aiming directly at the security lock. It unlocks the door and all four of them enter.</p><p>The four of them keep moving throughout the prison. Lucky for them, the security gates weren’t locked on the side they were at but Matty informed them that more armed men were coming, so they had to keep moving. They eventually enter a room to see a injured prison guard lying on the floor, pinned against the wall. Mac runs over with Riley and Kai, while Jack watches from all possible entrances.</p><p>“What happened ?” Mac asks.</p><p>“I don’t know. One minute, me and 5 other guards were doing our rounds, the next minute a bunch of armed men stormed in, shooting the place. They killed the others. I got hit but I managed to escape, locking the room whoever those guys are, in. But it won’t be long before they find me. There’s multiple entry points throughout the prison. They’re all over the place.” The guard says. Mac sees his name tag say Steve and check his bullet wound on his stomach. He looks around to see if there’s anything to help stop the bleeding but he can’t find anything. He then notices that Steve has a lighter on him in his pocket, suggesting he’s a smoker.</p><p>“Ok Steve, it looks like the bullet went through so that’s a good thing but I need to stop the bleeding now.” Mac says. Steve nods at him. Mac then uses his pocket knife to cut open Steve’s shirt. He cuts into it even more, tearing out a big piece and wraps it so it’s big enough to fit into Steve’s mouth.</p><p>“Here, bite on this.” Mac says. Steve bites on it and keeps hold of it in his mouth. Mac then turns to Jack.</p><p>“Jack, I need a bullet from your gun.” Mac asks. Jack takes a bullet out from his gun and tosses it to Mac. Mac then uses his pocket knife to open up the bullet, pulls up Steve’s white shirt  that he’s wearing underneath his guard shirt and sprays the gunpowder onto the wound. Mac then grabs Steve’s lighter.</p><p>“Riley and Kai, hold him down.” Mac tells them. They both hold him from each side. Mac then looks at Steve directly.</p><p>“I’m not gonna lie, this is going to hurt like hell. You ready ?” Mac asks. Steve nods. Mac then uses Steve’s lighter and lights up the gunpowder, setting it ablaze. Steve screams in pain while Riley and Kai hold him down. The gunpowder eventually stops the wound from staying open.</p><p>“You’re ok. You’ll be fine for now but we need to keep going.” Mac tells him. He, Riley and Kai help Steve up, with Jack coming over and placing Steve’s arm around him. They keep moving on, entering multiple sections of the prison with Matty guiding them through the comms as she’s looking at scans of the prison in the Phoenix War Room. She informs that more armed men are storming the place and that they need to keep moving. While keeping low and looking for a exit, Mac asks Steve if he got a good look at the armed men to see if there’s a clue to finding out who these guys are.</p><p>“Before you escaped, did you get a good look at these guys ? Did you notice anything on them that might give us a clue to who they are ? Mac asks.</p><p>“Yeah, they had a white star symbol on their shoulders. It looked like it was sprayed onto their body armour. They all had it.” Steve tells them. Kai stops walking and looks at Steve.</p><p>“A white star symbol ? Are you sure ?” Kai asks him.</p><p>“Yeah.” Steve replies. His answers makes Kai freeze in shock. Everyone notices this.</p><p>“You know this symbol, Kai ?” Riley asks. Kai turns to her and Mac.</p><p>“The organisation that I told you about had that white star symbol plastered on multiple walls in their building. I even saw armed guards at the place have it on their shoulders. That means it’s them who’s attacking this place and if they’re here...” Kai says before Mac interrupts her.</p><p>“That means they’re here for you.” Mac adds.</p><p>“They must have found out that I hacked them and stored the info onto a hard drive. They want me to tell them where it is and who the assassin is as well. After that, i’m as good as dead.” Kai tells them.</p><p>“That’s not going to happen. We’re going to keep you safe and we’re all getting out here, ok ?” Riley tells her, trying to reassure her. Kai nods.</p><p>“Who are these guys ?” Mac asks.</p><p>“They call themselves Trinity.” Kai tells them. Jack then looks at Mac and Riley.</p><p>“Well, Steve here isn’t in any condition to fight and we can’t risk putting Kai in danger, so if it comes to it, I guess the three of us who I like to call The Original Trinity, will have to take on Trinity.” Jack says. Mac and Riley stare at him.</p><p>“What ? You guys were both thinking of it.” Jack says.</p><p>“No, we weren’t.” Both Mac and Riley say at the same time. 

They continue on moving through the prison. Along the way, they inform Matty of what Kai told them and that Steve who works at the prison is with them. Matty then gets a team at Phoenix to dig up what they can find on Trinity, while she also prepares a tac team to head straight to the prison to help Mac, Riley and Jack. Mac eventually sees a door up ahead and runs to it, with Riley and Kai following. Jack is catching up but due to carrying Steve, he’s further behind them. The door is locked but Mac uses his pocket knife to unlock the door. He, Riley and Kai enter and tell Jack to hurry up but before he can reach them, multiple armed guards appear behind Jack and Steve from a distance, aiming their weapons at them. Before the guards notice Mac, Riley and Kai, Jack winks at Mac, signalling him to shut the door. Mac does so. He, Riley and Kai peak through the door’s glass window and see Jack and Steve surrounded.</p><p>“Drop your gun, now !” A armed guard says. Jack complies and drops his gun. Two armed guards then grab Jack and Steve, tying their hands up from behind and start taking them away.</p><p>“Mac, talk to me. What’s going on ?” Matty says over the comms.</p><p>“Matty; Jack and Steve have been caught by some of Trinity’s armed guards. They are been taken away somewhere.” Mac whispers. </p><p>“Damnit. You need to follow them without getting caught.” Matty tells him.</p><p>“Copy.” Mac replies.</p><p>“This day just keeps getting worse. Even if we manage to get close to them, how exactly are we going to save them ?” Kai whispers.</p><p>“I don’t know yet but we’ll improvise along the way. Let’s go.” Mac whispers.</p><p>Continued in the next chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jack Being Jack As Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Screams and gunfire was all Jack and Steve could hear as they were being taken through multiple wards of the prison. Jack wasn’t afraid but he could sense that Steve was. By seeing the fear in Steve’s eyes and hearing Steve breathing heavily, trying to remain calm, Jack whispered in Steve’s ear to help him.</p><p>“Listen kid. I know you’re scared, it’s ok to be. You would be nuts if you weren’t. Just try to remain calm and stick with me. You’ll be alright.” Jack whispers. Steve nods. The guards kept pushing them both, mostly Steve as he was slow due to his wound.</p><p>“Keep moving !” One of the guards said, pushing Steve hard. Jack stops and turns around to face the guard.</p><p>“Back off, will ya ?! He’s hurt, you asshat.” Jack told him. The guard instantly punches Jack in the ribs, making him drop to his knees. Jack struggles to breathe as the guard shouts at him.</p><p>“I wasn’t talking to you ! Get your ass up and keep walking.” The guard said. Another guard grabs Jack by his arm and forces him up. They continue to push Jack and Steve forward. </p><p>Even though Jack didn’t know where they were being taken, he was hoping that Mac, Riley and Kai were following them. As much as crazy Mac’s ideas were, Jack would gladly be happy if Mac had one right now to free him and Steve. Jack knew his boy would always come through and deliver but as of right now, Mac couldn’t do anything but follow and that’s exactly what he, Riley and Kai were doing from a distance. They kept their distance and followed without being noticed. Watching Jack being punched in the ribs worried Riley but Mac assured her that Jack will be fine.</p><p>After going through multiple wards, Jack and Steve were eventually brought to one of the prison’s cell wings. They looked around their surroundings to see prisoners in their cells, screaming and shouting with joy and excitement as Trinity’s soldiers were beating the prison’s guards to almost near death in front of them.</p><p>“Sick bastards. They loving this as if it was a sport.” Jack said to himself. Steve seeing his co workers being beaten terrified him. It was bad enough he got shot but to be beaten to almost death for the amusement of these animals was worse. Jack and Steve then notice a tall and strong dude walk in the middle of the wing. Jack took one look at the guy and instantly guessed he was in charge of the attack on the prison.</p><p>“Yep, he looks like your average “I’m the asshole in charge” kind of guy. I should know, i’ve met plenty in my life.” Jack whispered to Steve. </p><p>The guard sees them and orders two of his men to bring Jack forward to him while the others hold Steve back. A third guard brings a chair and places in the middle of the wing in front of the guard in charge. The two guards bringing Jack to him force him to sit on it while his hands are around the back of the chair and still tied. The guard leans down a bit to face Jack.</p><p>“Who are you ?” The guard asked.</p><p>“You first sunshine.” Jack asked. The guard punches Jack in the face. Jack felt that and it hurt like hell.</p><p>“I said, who are you ?” The guard asked once again.</p><p>“Damn, that hurt. Did your mother not teach you some manners and how to greet people ? You know, things like; Hi ! How are you ? How was your day ?” Jack joked. The guard punches him again, this time making Jack spit blood out of his mouth after being hit.</p><p>“I’ll ask you again. Who are you ? You don’t look like a prison guard.” The guard asked. Jack turns to face him after spitting out some blood and breathes a heavy sigh before answering him.</p><p>“I’m Batman.” Jack said in his best Batman voice impression. The guard this time punched Jack in the ribs, which he felt once again. As if being hit in the ribs earlier was bad, this guy hitting them was worse. He had enough of Jack toying with him. He looked at Steve and then looked at Jack again. The guard reaches into his pocket and brings out a photo. It’s a photo of Kai. He shows it to Jack.</p><p>“You seen this woman ? Lie to me or try to dodge my question with your pathetic jokes and I’ll make it worse for your buddy over there. I’m thinking of letting one of these fine prisoners out and letting them have some of fun of their own with that guard. What do you think ?” The guard threatened.</p><p>“Mac, buddy. I could really use of your crazy ideas right now.” Jack thought to himself.</p><p>With everyone in the wing distracted watching Jack being beaten, they don’t notice that Mac, Riley and Kai were peaking through a door, watching what was happening. Riley saw Jack get beaten repeatedly and each hit he took, made her more scared and worried for Jack. Mac looked around the wing to see if there was anything he could use to knock out the Trinity guards and the prisoners who where in their cells. He then notices a fire prevention system  on the wall next to the door that he, Riley and Kai are peaking through and talks to Matty on the comms.</p><p>“Matty, how far is the prison’s armoury ?” He asks.</p><p>“Not too far from where you are. Go down the hall on your right and then turn left. Why do you ask ?” Matty asks.</p><p>“I have a idea. Just hold on.” Mac replies. He heads off to his right with Riley and Kai following him. He finds the armoury door and pick locks the lock with his swift army pocket knife. He heads inside to find what he needs.</p><p>“Talk to me Mac. What’s the plan ?” Riley asks.</p><p>“Remember last year when I gassed Desi and Russ by taking away the oxygen using a flare against the Phoenix’s fire prevention system ?” Mac asks her.</p><p>“Yeah.” Riley replies.</p><p>“Well, I’m gonna do that again here to save Jack and Steve.” Mac tells her. Riley nods, understanding what her fiancé is going to do. He finds three gas masks, one for him and the other two for Jack and Steve. He then finds a flare afterwards.</p><p>“Hold up. You gassed two of your work colleagues by taking away their oxygen so they would pass out ?” Kai asks. Riley turns to her.</p><p>“It’s a long story. I’ll tell ya about it later. Come on.” Riley tells her.</p><p>Mac, Riley and Kai head back to the door they were peaking through earlier. They see Jack refusing to answer and still being beaten. The Trinity guard in charge warns him again about letting a prisoner out and letting them do what they want to Steve, which every prisoner is cheering and shouting to let them out so they can do it. Mac realises he has to move quick once he messes with the fire prevention system and get to Jack and Steve, giving them the gas masks so they don’t pass out along with the Trinity guards and prisoners.</p><p>“You two back up a distance and wait. I’m gonna go get them.” Mac tells them. Riley and Kai nod.</p><p>“Be careful.” Riley says. Mac winks at her.</p><p>“Will do.” He replies.</p><p>Mac puts on his gas mask and sneaks into the wing, while Riley and Kai back up a distance so they don’t pass out from the lack of oxygen as well. He turns on the flare and aims it up to the fire prevention system. Before the Trinity guards and prisoners can react, they start struggling to breathe and so does Jack and Steve. Mac quickly runs to Steve, puts on his gas mask and then runs to Jack, putting his gas mask on immediately after. Jack and Steve start to breathe normally again while the Trinity guards and prisoners start collapsing around them. Mac starts to untie Jack.</p><p>“Mac, buddy. You have no idea how happy I am to see you. What took ya ?” Jack asks.</p><p>“Firstly; seriously ? Secondly; you’re welcome by the way. Finally; it’s not over yet. This will only knock them out for a small amount of time. We got to keep moving.” Mac tells him. He unties Jack then unties Steve. Jack gets up and takes back his gun from the Trinity guard that took it earlier. He also kicks the Trinity guard in charge in the head.</p><p>“That was for the beating, jackass.” Jack says before running over to Mac and Steve. Even though Jack was hurt, he was still able to carry Steve. The three of them exit the wing and join up with Riley and Kai, taking their gas masks off along the way towards them. Riley hugs Jack. Jack accepts the hug and reassures her that he’s fine.</p><p>“Matty, we got Jack and Steve. We’re on the move.” Mac tells her through the comms.</p><p>“Copy. Keep moving.” Matty orders.</p><p>Continued in the final chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kai’s Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Even though this is the final chapter of this fanfic, the events of the ending will be continued in the next fanfic that I will write soon 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like all hell was let loose all around the team, as they kept moving forward and trying to avoid contact with any remaining Trinity guards through the prison. Trinity really did a number on the prison, as there was broken windows, small fires on the floor and several dead prison guards on the floor. Seeing all this in each ward they went through and passed made Kai feel guilty. Even though she didn’t cause all this death and destruction, she felt guilty because Trinity did this to get to her. She felt that she was the reason this all happened. Kai wondered if she had told the leader of Trinity what he wanted to know and hadn’t hacked the organisation to find that disturbing info she uncovered, maybe things would have been different. But then she also wondered that maybe Trinity would have backstabbed her if she did tell their leader what he wanted to know. He probably would have killed her instead of paying her, getting rid of a loose end and not having to pay up. All of this made Kai determined to help Riley and the team anyway she can. Help them takedown Trinity for good and in doing so, she would be able to sleep easier at night.</p><p>“Matty, how long before the tac team arrives ?” Mac asks her over the comms.</p><p>“They are almost there. You just gonna have to make your way to the exit and stay alive for as long as you can.” Matty inform them.</p><p>“That’s easy for you to say, Matty. I’ve don’t have much ammo to use against these guys. I’m not made of bullets. I am however a very charming and likeable man.” Jack joked. </p><p>“Well, your so called “charm” isn’t going to save your ass, so use the bullets you do have wisely and try keep to everyone alive Dalton.” Matty told him.</p><p>“Copy.” Jack replies.</p><p> </p><p>At the outside parking lot of the prison...</p><p>The team finally finds a exit and make it outside. They walk halfway through the outside parking lot of the prison and try to spot the tac team to see if they are coming from a distance but to no luck.</p><p>“Come on, come on.” Jack mumbles to himself, gritting his teeth. Before they can spot the tac team, they hear gunfire flying past them. They turn around to see the remaining Trinity guards coming towards them and firing their weapons.</p><p>“Get to cover !” Jack shouts as he heads the left side of the parking lot with Steve, using the parked cars there for cover, while Mac grabs Riley and Kai and takes them to the right side of the parking lot and using the parked cars on that side for cover as well. Once Steve is in cover, Jack peeks out for cover and starts firing at Trinity’s guards. He manages to put two of them down before reloading.</p><p>“Matty, we need backup now !” Riley shouts.</p><p>“They are two minutes out, just hold on.” Matty says.</p><p>“No can do, boss lady. They are on our asses like there’s no tomorrow !” Jack shouts. He peaks out again, firing to try holding them off. </p><p>“I’m almost out ! Mac, you got any ideas ?!” Jack shouts.</p><p>Mac looks around and sees the car he, Riley and Kai are using for cover. The car is facing forward towards Trinity’s guards.</p><p>“Yeah, I got a idea. I’m gonna hot wire this and make it go towards them. When the three of us run to your side, you’re gonna shoot this in the right part so it explodes near them.” Mac tells him which Jack nods to. He then turns to Riley and Kai.</p><p>“Get ready to run like hell.” Mac tells them. They both nod at him.</p><p>Mac goes around the side of the car to reach the driver’s seat while trying to avoid the gunfire coming from Trinity. He uses his pocket knife to unlock the door and hot wires the car. He sends it forward towards Trinity’s guards and then runs with Riley and Kai to Jack’s side. Jack fires at the car with the ammo he has left, making the car explode in front of Trinity’s guards, pushing them back from the impact of the explosion. Before Trinity’s guards can get up, the tac team that Matty sent arrives. They exit their vehicles and surround Trinity’s guards, forcing them to surrender. Kai signs a big relief from her mouth as it was now over, while Riley places her hand on Kai’s shoulder, comforting her. After the dust has settled, Kai tells the team where she hid the hard drive with the info about Trinity on it. They tell Matty who then sends a agent to get it.</p><p> </p><p>At the Phoenix War Room...</p><p>Mac, Riley and Jack enter the War Room with Kai, who looks around her surroundings in amazement. She is impressed where Riley works. Riley smiles at her.</p><p>“You like ?” Riley says, showing off the place with her hands.</p><p>“No, I love. This place is cool. Can’t believe you work here Riley.” Kai says. Mac, Riley and Jack crack a smile and so does Matty who was waiting for them in the War Room.</p><p>“Welcome Kai. Nice to finally meet you. Call me Matty.” Matty says as she walks over to Kai and shakes her hand.</p><p>“Pleasure is all mine. Cool place you got here.” Kai tells her.</p><p>“Thanks but I just help run the place. Russ Taylor actually owns the Phoenix. Speaking of Russ, I spoke to him while all 4 of you were on your way here. I told him how you helped the team and saved Steve, who is now being treated at hospital. We also sent agent Bale, a new recruit at Phoenix  to get the hard drive and he gave it to our tech team. They went through it and found this.” Matty says before showing the info on screen.</p><p>“That’s him. That’s Trinity’s leader who I spoke to.” Kai says, pointing at the screen.</p><p>“Correct. Meet Karl Connor, the head of Trinity. He has organised multiple assassinations on city officials in multiple countries and is also known to supply weapons and soldiers to countries that are at war for profit.” Matty says.</p><p>“Sounds like a guy you want to meet just so you can get up close and break his nose.” Jack says.</p><p>“Unfortunately, you won’t get your chance, Jack. After going through this info, we quickly sent another tac team to Trinity’s main building but it was empty. Connor wasn’t there and neither was his remaining guards. The guards we have in custody are not talking either.” Matty tells them.</p><p>“So, we’re at a dead end ?” Mac asks.”</p><p>“Unless Trinity makes another move, they have gone into hiding. All we can do is wait.” Matty says. The team look at each other in disappointment. Matty then turns to Kai.</p><p>“While talking about you to Russ, I gave him a idea and he agreed to it.” Matty informs her.</p><p>“Which was what ?” Kai asks.</p><p>“That you spend the rest of your sentence working for Phoenix.” Matty reveals.</p><p>“What ?! For real ?!” Kai says with a smile across her face. Riley cracks a smile as well.</p><p>“Yes. You helped us out and for that, we made some calls. You will serve the rest of your sentence working and assisting our IT department at Phoenix. Welcome aboard.” Matty says. Kai couldn’t believe her luck. She was out of prison and was offered a second chance. A second chance that involves helping saving life’s. Riley, Mac and Jack welcome her with open arms and hugs, congratulating her. Afterwards, Kai turns back to Matty.</p><p>“Thank you, Matty. You won’t regret this.” Kai tells.</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that. One other thing. While our tech team went through your hard drive, they couldn’t find anything about the assassin you were hired to locate for Trinity. It wasn’t there.” Matty informs her.</p><p>“That shouldn’t be right. It was on there. I made sure it was.” Kai tells the team.</p><p>“Well, who was this assassin they wanted you to find ?” Riley asks her.</p><p>“A real dangerous guy. He’s a pro with so many kills. Don’t know why he killed Connor’s son but I know he is being held at a prison blacksite that is off the books. He also goes by one name... Murdoc.” Kai tells them. Everyone’s eyes open wide open after hearing his name. Kai notices this.</p><p>“What, you know this guy ?” Kai asks them.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s one of the constant pains in the ass who has tried to kill us over the years.” Jack says.</p><p>“And now, we need to know why he killed Connor’s son.” Mac says. Riley, Jack and Matty nod. They knew trouble was coming their way and it was currently being held at their blacksite prison.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere else at the Phoenix...</p><p>Agent Bale was on his own. He checked his surroundings to see if anyone else was around but there wasn’t. He brings out his phone and dials a number. It answers.</p><p>“It’s done. I took a look at the hard drive and found the guy you’re looking for. I wiped that info off the drive before giving it to the tech team.” Bale says.</p><p>“Give me the name.” A unknown voice says.</p><p>“Goes by the name Murdoc. He’s at our blacksite prison. I’ll text you the location.” Bale says.</p><p>“Good.” The unknown voice says.</p><p>“What about the hacker, Kai ? What do you want me to do about her ?” Bale asks.</p><p>“Forget her. She’s not important anymore. You’ve done your part. I’ll wire the money we agreed upon into your account in a few hours.” The unknown voice says.</p><p>“Good. Pleasure doing business with you, Mr Connor.” Bale says. He then hangs up and leaves.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>